Unseen Connections
by chronic-insanity
Summary: [Contains self-harm] YAMIxYUGI shounen-ai fluff.
1. Mysterious Injuries

Hey! I'm taking this old fic and making it into proper grammar, like I did for "Dark Kidnapper". If its crappy, its because I was younger and dumber when I initially wrote it!

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Important note: Yugi and Yami are in a parallel universe to the TV show one...the two worlds are the same, except the characters and situations are different...get it? Well, you'll see what's similar and what's not when you read it! Yugi is in a group with Jou, Ryou and Seto. Yami is with Honda, Otogi and Bakura...sorry, no Malik/Marik and his Yami! But maybe, later on...maybe! Sorry, no Anzu, because I don't like her that much...but I didn't want to send away her fans!

"Holy shamoly! Where you get that thing from?"  
"Uhhh. I don't actually know..."  
"What's that? You don't know? That's weird..."  
"Yes, it is, isn't it?"  
"Well, what are you doing here, then? You should be at the doctor!"  
"Well, I thought I should do this first and then go to the doctor, seeing as its only a bruise..."  
"Well, okay, come in then..."  
I went into his house. Ryou was already there, as with Seto.  
"Hey, Yugi" said Bakura, "what took you so long? Were waiting for you!"  
"Sorry...slept in..."  
"I can tell" came the voice of Seto Kaiba. He only hangs out with us because of Jou. "Come over here, puppy"  
Jou obediently went over to Seto and sat between his lovers legs. Seto put his arms around Jou.  
Its amazing how Seto only opens up to jou and his little brother. Its amazing that he even opens up to Jou...  
its hard to believe they got together...I mean, they hated each other! ...but it was a 'cover up'...and a weird way of showing each other they care!  
Well, people are different I suppose...  
I myself haven't actually fallen in love with anyone...I just haven't found anyone who is my 'type', I suppose...I don't even know what my 'type' is!  
Well, hopefully soon that question will be answered...and all my questions about this strange bruise.

Yami's POV

I sit in my dark room, tracing the huge bruise on my right shoulder lightly. I don't feel grossed out...if anything I feel a little content. I deserved it.  
flash back  
I received the science test back.  
I was a little scared to turn it over. I hadn't studied. But that was because I had a heap of other homework.   
Typical of the teachers. Its just like them to give us student a whole heap of homework all at once.  
I can imagine my teachers having a meeting for that. My evil science teacher would be the leader. Definitely. I'd swear he's out to get me. He had an evil smirk on his face when he handed me my marked test.  
Oh, well. Here goes nothing. I turn it over.  
An F.  
what a surprise.  
When I got home it was late at night. I had been working. I slowly walked up to my room. Uhhh...I hate stairs.  
I threw open the door and closed it behind me. I chucked my bag into the corner of the room and laid down onto my bed, thinking of what do about getting that f in science.  
I needed to be punished.  
So I wouldn't do it again.  
And if I did... well, I better hope that I didn't do it again.  
flash back over  
the bruises swelling is starting to go down...no one knows about my habit. I've got to be strong, anyway. Got to endure. I press harder on the bruise, biting down hard on my lip.

Yugi's POV

"so, you don't remember getting this bruise?"  
I'm at the doctors. Has not believing me.  
"You already asked me that"  
"I know, but are you sure?"  
I sigh" yes"  
"okay, you can go now"  
I get up. As I walk out of the room I hear him mutter 'attention seeking kid'. He thought that I got it while I was occupied with something else, so I couldn't remember...how the hell do you not remember getting a bruise like this ugly one? Its so painful!  
I step outside. The sky is clear, the air cool. I think ill walk. The fresh air will do me good.

Yami's POV

the curtains flap gently in the cool breeze. I am hidden from everyone.   
With a small, sharp knife in my hands.  
Got to endure, got to be strong.  
Like my father says.  
Got to be a man .  
Cant be weak. Can't be scared.  
This doesn't hurt anyone else, so what does it matter?  
It doesn't matter.  
But I've got to be strong.  
I touch the tip of the knife into my left upper arm. Sharp pain.  
But I can take it.  
I carefully guide the blades path on my skin, leaving thin, crimson lines.

Yugi's POV

nearly home. My empty house.  
Grandpa is away on a long trip to Egypt.  
I'm cutting thought the park on a shortcut to my house. I'm about halfway across, when there is a sharp pain. On my upper left arm. It burns. Like a hot knife. I run to my house, and go to the bathroom. When I take off my jacket I can see the injury.  
It looks like someone carved the Japanese letters for 'Yami' in my arm.

Please review me! If you guys actually enjoy it I'll continue editing it.


	2. Meeting

I'm procrastinating\g. From writing my other fic. So I'm doing something easy. Spell-checking! It's actually enjoyable, after a while! Hahaha. But don't worry, after chapter four there is no more spell-checking! I'll get on with writing!

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh. Man I'm sick of writing that! I need an automated thingy to write it for me. Its simply depresses me. Ha-ha.

Yugi's POV

It's been a week since I got that strange bruise and even scarier cut. I haven't told anyone about the cut... I don't want them to think I'm insane or something...or an attention seeker, like that doctor already thinks I am...  
Yesterday I saw a poster for a strange new card game...'duel monsters'...I'm going to check it out now...I'm on my way to the shop. I feel...'drawn' to it, strangely.  
Hmmmm...Well, here I am. the new game shop. This card game's supposed to turn out to be pretty big.  
The shop has a nice cool atmosphere. a few kids are scattered around, looking at the displays. One display catches my eye. I go over to it. It's got a whole heap of card pictures and explanations. I look at one of the pictures.  
I want it. 'The dark magician'.  
I go up to the counter and buy a few packs of assorted cards. Then I go back to the display.  
The dark magician.   
I go back up to the counter, and ask if you can get cards separately. It turns out you can. I lay the money out on the counter  
"I'll take the dark magician"  
Someone said it in unison with me. I turn to face him. I gasp. He looks like me. except...taller, better. His face is smooth, unblemished. his hair like my tri-colored crown, except for a few stray golden strands. His eyes are deep purple. We lock eyes. His face has a look of surprise. Like mine probably does.  
The shop owner breaks the silence "are you friends?"  
I break eye contact, and blush "no..."  
We take our cards, watching each other in the corner of our eyes.  
When he leaves, and soon after I do too.  
I feel drawn to him, like I might know him.  
He is outside. He walks up to me. "Do I know you?" he questions.  
"I don't think so...maybe...maybe I have one of those faces..."  
"With hair like that? Come on, you're the only other person I've meet with hair like mine" he smiles at me; I feel the hotness of a blush creeping up to my cheeks.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. You do look familiar...But maybe that's because we look alike" I smile at him, and he blushes too.  
"What's your name?"  
"Yugi...What about you?"  
"Yami. What school do you go to?"  
"Domino High..."  
"Hey, so do I"  
"I've never seen you there before..."  
"Well, it is a big school"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well, maybe I might see you sometime"  
"Yeah"  
"See ya"  
"Bye"  
I'm disappointed our little conversation is over. Maybe he is my 'type'... Who knows? Wait, a guy as perfect as him would surely have a heap of girlfriends! I should just forget about him...

Yami's POV

I look at my new card.  
the dark magician.  
it reminds me of Yugi, somehow. I want to see him again...he's so innocent. a cutie. what? am I gay? well, I haven't actually loved before, so you never know...but he's too innocent.  
well, school starts soon. I can look for him then.  
three days later  
I would usually be really annoyed on a day like this. I would usually get up late. but today I got up early. I want to go to school. and see that boy. Yugi.  
I arrive in science. new science class and teacher. I'm glad I don't have that teacher...the evil one. I arrive, one of the first. and in the classroom, is Yugi.  
I suddenly get a bit nervous, but very happy.  
I try to calmly walk over.  
not too fast now, Yami.  
"Hey, Yugi"  
He flinches a little. oops...then he turns around, and looks surprised. then he has a huge smile. What a cutie!  
"Oh, hi Yami. Are you in this class?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Good, because I don't know anyone else in this class"  
Good. that means we'll probably sit next to each other.  
We talk about that new card game, duel monsters, until the bell rings. Then we sit where we are. Next to each other.  
The teacher goes up the front.  
"Hello, class. I am Mrs. Fern (a/n: random name...it's a plant). Where you are sitting will be where you will sit for the rest of this year."  
there are a few 'Aww's, but I celebrate, inside my head.  
we do an experiment, as partners. we have to examine an onion skin. fun. as we look at it, pretending to be fascinated, our cheeks brush. he jumps a bit, i flinch a little. he looks at me, blushing furiously. I know I'm doing the same. his cheek was so smooth, soft. I wouldn't mind doing that again...or maybe even a kiss.  
He smiles, and then says "Oops! Sorry"  
I nod my head, then we carry on, a bit more nervously than before.

Yugi's POV

week later  
I'm at Yami's house, doing homework. Trust the teacher to give us heaps of homework. They're all the same.  
We lay all of our homework on the floor.  
"So, what shall we start with?" I ask.  
He looks into my eyes. "How about this?" He says, then his eyelids droop a bit, I notice he's looking at my lips, hungrily. Then he claims them in a kiss. My eyes widen in surprise. I wasn't expecting this.  
**  
**

Whew! This chapter took a while, spell-check was misbehaving. So I had to go through myself. Hope I got all those horrible mistakes for you! Review? Please!


	3. The Good Life?

Yugi's POV

last time...

I'm at Yami's house, doing homework. Trust the teacher to give us heaps of homework. They're all the same.  
We lay all of our homework on the floor.  
"So, what shall we start with?" I ask.  
He looks into my eyes. "How about this?" He says, then his eyelids droop a bit, I notice He's looking at my lips, hungrily. Then he claims them in a kiss. My eyes widen in surprise. I wasn't expecting this.

...but isn't this what I wanted? Hadn't I been experiencing feelings for him also? It's true, I have...  
I kiss him back, and he registers it and relaxes a little. I let him slip his arm around my waist and he pulls me closer.  
Mmm...he smells good...and feels good.  
I pull away. he looks happy, like a contented cat. ...an extremely cute cat...  
I give him a cheeky kiss.  
"Now for homework!"

Yami's POV

two days later

Here we are, on me and Yugi's first date...to the movies. I try to casually put my arm around him...but we're nervous, as well as self-conscious.  
"Fourteen Ghosts"...sounds scary... (a/n- 14 ghosts is copied from 13 ghosts!)  
We go into the room, and find some nice, cozy seats...Heheh

The movie starts...ooh, scary part already. I can feel Yugi squirming in the seat next to me. I put my hand on his leg. He jumps a mile. I chuckle.

"Calm down, Yugi!" he gives me an embarrassed grin.  
Then the real scary part happens.  
He jumps onto my lap and hides under my jacket. I can see him peep out of a little gap he made in it, then quickly close it. Cute!

after movie, outside theatre

"Sorry for jumping on you during the movie" Yugi says, through a big grin.  
"That's okay" I reply...Well, I didn't mind at all...  
We head for the nearest subway for lunch.  
Inside I find one of my white haired friends.  
"Bakura! What are you doing here? And who's that guy who looks like you?"  
"I should be asking the very same question to you, Yami" he replies.  
"Ryou! Hi!" says Yugi, cheerfully. So he knows the guy next to my friend.  
"Hi there, Yugi. Why don't you sit with us?"  
"Okay, we'll just go and order some lunch!"  
So me and Yugi order and sit across from the pale pair.  
"So, Ryou, how do you know Yami's friend?" says Yugi.  
"Well, we met in class and now we're ...kinda..." he replied.  
"You're what?" Yugi asked  
Bakura answered the question by grabbing Ryou roughly and kissing him. When he let go of Ryou, Yugi's friend blushed deeply. A couple of people around us gave us dirty looks.  
"So how about you two, Yami?" asked Bakura.  
Me and Yugi looked at each other, and turned a little pink.  
"Yea, same..." I answered.  
I can see a grin spread on Bakura's face.  
"Shut up" I say  
"I didn't say anything!"  
"You were going to!"  
"How do you know! You just want to annoy me!"  
"What? You want to annoy ME!"

Yami's POV

I love taking walks along in the park...Its so peaceful...It gives me time to think...  
its been so nice since I met Yugi...I haven't self-harmed since meeting him...  
My train of thoughts is interrupted by someone's annoying voice. "Yami!" Who the heck is that? Ow...  
Oh, its Anzu...Shes been trying to flirt with me ever since I met her...I never liked her though, and especially not now...she runs up to me, then starts panting. After a little while she stands up straight, pushing her breasts out in my direction. Slut. She tosses her hair back, and bats her eyelashes at me. Though I'll admit she isn't entirely ugly, I never was attracted to her. She's so IRRITATING!  
Most guys I knew thought that way about her. The rest pretty much didn't like her at all...  
"So, Yami, you know that new movie coming out, uh, what's it called, hehehe, oh yea, uh , 19 ghosts-"  
"14 ghosts" I correct her.  
"Hehehe, oh, how silly of me! Hehehe, well, I was going to go watch it and I was wondering if you wanted to come, you know, for, like, comfort or something...when I get scared, you know?"  
I roll my eyes. "Sorry, I've already been with someone else"  
"WHAT? ...I mean, what? Hehe that's okay, we arn't going out or anything, you know, but, yea! so, who'd you go with, just out of interest, you know..."  
"Yugi"  
Her eyes nearly pop out of her head. "Y-Yugi? I didn't know you were-I mean, Yugi is a guy's name, right?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh, uh, okay..."  
I smile. this is too funny.  
"Well, you know, Yami, uh, I've got to go...bye!"  
That was oddly funny...  
I keep walking, and I hear a gruff voice yell something out.  
"You don't deserve Yugi!"  
What? Who was that? I look around but no ones there...  
but I do, don't I?  
Do I?  
He's so cute, so innocent, I need him...  
but am I just being selfish? Maybe he is to good for me.  
He is.  
I need punishment for being so blind.

midnight

No one awake. But I am.   
I like that. I can do what ever I want.  
And I intent to. In my hand the blade sits, reflecting the little light there is.  
It's time to get to work.

Yugi's POV

AAAAARGH!

What was that? There's a burning pain on my chest. It hurts like hell. Worse. It stings, searing pain worsening with every breath.  
I was asleep, but this woke me up...Unbearable pain.  
I black out.

Sorry if this chapter had a lot of bad grammar…But spell-check's crapping up, it's the holidays, I'm tired.

AAAAAAH! Why didn't I write properly last year?

I'll get the next chapter up soon!


	4. Hospitalised

Hi again! I find this chapter to be rather crappy, but I did write it over a year ago!

Fiona does not own yu-gi-oh.

Enjoy!

**  
**Yugi's POV

Ahh...pain...where am I?  
I open my eyes.  
Wow...Whiteness...Weird...It looks textured...Kinda like...  
A ceiling. Duh.  
But the ceiling of what...I start to turn around.  
Crap! Even more pain! Ow...  
The world fades around me once again...

later

Not much pain when I come to...They must have put drugs in me...  
What happened?  
I remember waking late at night, then waking again here.  
I wonder if I can turn to see where I am...Its worth a try...  
I turn, and there is no pain. That's a good thing.  
I'm in a hospital.  
...Wait...Yami?  
He's in the bed next to me. There are slits all over his chest...Ow! It looks so painful...Poor Yami...  
I try to stand, but fall clumsily back into the bed. Must be the drugs.  
Still, I wonder what happened to me?  
My head isn't being very obedient. I might as well sleep and wait for the drugs to wear off...

Yami's POV

last night

As I slit my skin tiny little red lines follow the knife on its path, marking the trail.  
I deserve this.  
I need worse punishment.  
I press harder on the blade, making deeper cuts.  
More permanent scars.  
More pain.  
It hurts so badly, but I must carry on.  
Ah...I let the knife drop to the floor, then I drop too.  
I fall unconscious before I hit the floor.

time now

I stand and walk to Yugi...what is he doing here?  
There are cuts all over his little chest...Who did this to him?  
I feel a surge of anger. I shall make sure the person who did this will pay. I'll hunt him down.  
Wait...These cuts seem ... Familiar...  
I look at my own chest.  
They are!  
They're just like mine...Every line is the same, a copy.  
What is happening?  
Somehow I must have done this, without realizing it!  
I do believe that miracles and supernatural things happen...

flash back

The sun was high in the sky. It was summer. A 12 year old Yami walked through the park, under the huge branches of an ancient tree.  
He looked up. It was a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
But some thing life changing was about to happen.  
Just then, he felt a strong push on his back. He fell forward, and suddenly a large branch landed where he was.  
If he hadn't of been pushed, he would have died. No one was around, and the people who cleared up the tree found no body.  
But where he had been pushed was a scent-his dead grandmothers scent.

flash back over

So I do believe stuff like that can happen-unexplained stuff.  
There was a way to make sure that it really was for real...  
I looked at his shoulder, and there it was. A large bruise. There was also the cut on his arm.  
What have I done? I'm a monster...I hurt him. I'm to blame.  
The door opens. A doctor comes in.  
"Ah, you're awake Yami"  
"Uh...Yea..."  
He hands me a plate of...Goop?  
"Here's your dinner"  
"Uh...Thanks"  
He goes out.  
I try it, and it tastes like burnt cardboard. I put it down and leave it.

later

I sit next to Yugi's bed. His little injured chest goes up and down, it calms me.  
His face looks calm, but slightly troubled.  
Suddenly, the worst thing happens.  
His heartmometre slows to a nearly straight line.

Thanks for reading my rather weak chapter! But next time will be one I write, so it should hopefully be better! (unless I got worse at writing…)


	5. Breaking the Thread

Hi! I'm quite proud of this chapter, so please enjoy!

I haven't ACTUALLY written for this story in a year, it's nice to get back into YamixYugi pairing again!

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Yami's POV

I ran out of the room, yelling for a doctor. This is all my fault, this is all my fault…

Shit, if he dies I'll be completely to blame.

Soon a doctor and two nurses run up to me. I point to Yugi's door, and they go in.

Twenty minutes later, they come out. I can't go in there. I don't deserve to see him.

"How is he?" I ask, desperately seeking reassurance.

The nurse smiles at me, in a nice way. "Don't worry, he'll be fine"

They leave.

Why Yugi? He did nothing wrong, and now he's suffering. And it's all because of me. I have to find out why this happened. There must be some supernatural connection here.

two hours later

I've tracked down one of the most talented psychics in the area. Her place is a small, shabby house. The door is rotting. I knock, uncertainly. The door opens.

I suppose that means I should enter?

I do. There's a hallway, leading into a room at the end. The other doors along the hallway are shut.

"Hello?" I call out, looking around me. A woman enters from the room at the end of the hall. She's bent over, draped in scarves and cloth.

"I suppose you're Yami?" She states, around and going back into the room. "Come along, then"

I follow her into the room. Like the house, it's small and shabby. There's nothing but a cupboard on the wall and a small table with two chairs around it. She sat in one, beckoned for me to sit in the other. I did.

"Give me your hands" She says, taking them. She studies them for a moment.

"I understand you a worried about a lover?" She questions.

Amazing. "Yes", I reply.

She doesn't seem to take note of my answer, as if she knew it already. She is silent for a minute or two. Then, she spoke.

"Do you know about parallel universes?" She looks into my eyes.

I shake my head. Not much, anyway. I've heard faintly of the concept.

She carried on. "Some say that there are parallel universes, with people like us. That are us, more accurately. But they live different lives. It appears you have a connection to Yugi in one of these parallel universes. And this binds you, somehow. There must have been some kind of hiccup in the boundaries"

It made sense in a way. But, as this seems to be a summarized version, it's probably more complicated than that.

I nod, trying to show some understanding.

"But, how do I break this tie?"

The woman gazed at me. "Break it? Are you sure?"

"Yes, definitely"

She sighed, going to her cupboard. She searched around in it for a bit, before bringing out a flask, and pouring some into a small bottle.

"Take this, drink it and get him to drink some, too" She seemed to have aged and tired in the last minute, she said it rather sadly.

I dug into my pockets. "How much?"

"you name the price" She answered, placing the bottle in front of me. She sighed again.

I took out $30, setting it on the table and put the bottle into my pocket.

"Thank you" I muttered, leaving. I wanted to do this as soon as possible.

She didn't answer.

It was raining outside, but as I had given the psychic the remainder of my money I had to walk.

Half an hour later, I arrived at the hospital, dripping wet. I ran past before the nurse at the admin could stop me.

Yugi was sitting awake in the room, watching TV on his bed.

He smiled wide as I came in. Terribly cute, but I have to learn to forget it.

"Hey, Yami!" He cheers, getting up to hug me. "I missed you"

Might as well get it over with. I pull away. He frowns, disappointedly. If only he knew…

"The doctor said to drink this" I hand him the bottle. I drank my share before entering the room. It tasted terrible.

"O-okay…" Yugi took the bottle, pressed it to his lips and tilted his head back. After he finished he grimaced. I see he didn't like it all too much, either.

I sit on my bed. Time to end it.

He sits next to me. "Is something wrong?"

I look sadly into his eyes. They're sad too, as though he is sharing my sadness. But he doesn't even know what's wrong yet.

"Yugi," I start, looking down at my knees. I can't look at him. I might not be able to go through with it. "We have to stop this"

His voice comes, sounded both confused and worried. "Stop what?" I think he suspects what I mean.

"Yugi, we can't be together anymore" I look at him this time, so he knows I'm not joking around. I've caused too much pain for this boy. He deserves someone better.

He backs away, Gazing at me with watery eyes. "What? Why, Yami? I thought you loved me…"

Well, they say good things never stay.

Aaaaaaw! Next time we'll have more in Yugi's POV. Hope you liked it! I found it quite sad, but keep reading and hopefully they'll get back together. Unless I decide it's a "life sucks, get over it" story. So please review, and I'll update faster!

But for now, I have to go eat. It's nearly three and I haven't had lunch! I didn't wanna ruin my writing streak. Haha.


	6. Breaking Up

Yeah! New chapter. And as my holiday is finished, there'll probably be only one a week from me. But don't worry, I will finish this! Anyway, there's only a few chapter's left.

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Ooooh and I won a competition for the first time ever! It came in the mail this morning, the DVD "Labyrinth". Oh Yeah! Hahaha.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yugi's POV

I leaned forward, looking sadly and deeply into his eyes. Only one thing came to my mind, at this moment.

For a second time, I said it. "Why…?"  
But this time it was quiet, barely above a whisper.

He bent, and held his head in his hands. I raised my hand to comfort him, but lowered it. I didn't think it was the appropriate thing to do.

"Yugi…It's just that…I…" He stopped, getting up.

Tears started to moisten my eyes.

"I don't deserve to be with you, Yugi. Good-bye" And with that, he turned and left the room.

I stared in shocked stupor at the floor. How? What? But…I thought…This was too strange. Too…empty.  
What are you doing? I shook myself, jumping off the bed and running into the hallway.

"YAMI!"

But he had disappeared from sight.

Later that day the submitted me to leave the hospital, deeming me in a stable condition. Apparently it was something about a shock to the system. They also suggested a psychiatrist, and I told them I would go to one so they would leave me alone. But that was the last thing on my mind. Who cares about a stupid shrink? All I want is Yami.

As Grandpa had recently started up a new game shop in a town half-way across the country, I took a bus to my empty house. I had gotten used to living alone, though it got a bit scary at night.

The house was the same as ever, inviting. I made sure my house never seemed cold by decorating.

I didn't feel like doing anything. Eating, bathing, sleeping… So I laid on my bed.

Soon, tears took over.

Yami's POV

I kept, running, running. Away. If I stopped running, I know what would happen. I'd think about Yugi. I have to just concentrate on running.

But soon I had to stop, unknown territory approached. I decided to walk back to my house. I needed to think. I had to face the issue sometime.

I never did get onto thinking about it. My mind was blank.

school, two days later

Stupid school. I didn't want to go, but I had to go sometime might as well go today. It might not be that bad, after all. I snorted, inside my head. Yeah, right. Seeing how it was the reason me and Yugi started dating.

I arrived late. Great, science first. The class I was with Yugi in. The class I had to sit next to Yugi in. The class I realized my true feelings for Yugi in.

It was ten minutes into the lesson already. Yugi was in his seat. He turned when I entered the room, but quickly turned back.

I dropped my school bag, closed my eyes for a second and sat down. This lesson should be fun.

After what seemed like four hours (annoyingly, as it was an hour-long lesson) the bell finally went. Yugi packed his bag and left, not showing any sign of recognition towards me. Oh well.

At lunch I went to find some old friends. Sure, they were frightening, but without Yugi there wasn't much choice. I didn't make many friends, building a huge community seemed like a waste of time

I found them in a secluded part of the field, burning things. Malik and Marik. A strange pair, they are. They go so well together it's scary. As tough as they are it's easy to see they adore each other.

I approached, and they grinned at me.

Malik held up a piece of red, dripping meat.  
"Want some? I was saving it for Bakura but I think he's preoccupied with his cute boyfriend"  
The pair laughed.

I shook my head "No thanks…"

Malik shrugged, and turned to feed it to Marik. Nice.

After they had finished, Marik turned to me.

"So, I hear you found a new love interest to, Yami? You gonna tell us about him?"

I sighed, and sat down. I suppose I had to.

After I had finished, they didn't look as though they didn't believe it. As normal people would. Though, these two aren't exactly normal. But talking about it did help.

walking home

School was a drag. But I didn't see Yugi again, which was fortunate. I don't think I would've been able to take it if I did.

Walking home gives me time to think some more. Get my head around the fact that this is how it will be like forever. I don't want to be with anyone else. Stupid one true love. I've lost mine now.

"YAMI!"

I turned. Oh, great. My day will be even better now…

It was that girl, Anzu. I thought she might've at least stopped talking to me after she had found out I was with Yugi. Apparently not.

"Oh, Yami. I heard you dumped that kid Yugi" She smiled in a twisted, horrible way. "I thought you guys wouldn't make it"

"We broke up because we had to, Anzu" I stated, in a final type of way. Hopefully she'd get the message and leave.

She didn't. Instead, she started stroking my arm, coming closer. Ew…Her hand came further up my arm, until it rested on my shoulder. What is she playing at?  
"You poor boy, Yami"  
Is she sympathizing with me? It's kind of creepy, but maybe that's just the way she is…

Suddenly, in one swift movement, she lifted her face up and kissed me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There you go! Did you like it? I've got to say I don't like this chapter as much as the last one. But don't worry, there will be more YamixYugi before this story ends! So hang on!

Please read and review, I swear it makes me write faster and more eagerly! Ha-ha.


	7. New Beginning

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh.

I don't know how it happened.

But it did…

And I feel terrible.

But, if it can help me get over Yugi…That was my excuse for it, anyway.

What a stupid excuse!

Agreeing to be 'with' Anzu…Is it really a good choice?

I suppose it will help…Take my mind off Yugi. I'll be too busy trying to keep Anzu off me.

But I'm desperate; all I want to do is forget about Yugi.

The phone rings, I flinch. I bet I know who it is… I can sense her annoyingness through the phone, strangely enough…

I pick it up, wearily.

"Hello?"

"Oh!" Its Anzu's voice, no surprise. "Hiiiiii (Does she need to drag that word on for SO long?) Yami! It's your girlfriend here!"

I feel sick, and I sigh. "Hello, Anzu"

She starts talking rapidly about her day. Like I care or something. I act interested, putting in odd "Okay"s and "oh"s here and there.

Finally she yaps something about having to have dinner. She says good-bye, but insists I hang up first. I think she wants to do one of those "you hang up", "no, you hang up!" things. I hang up. And something about that gave me pleasure…

I must have fallen asleep on my couch. The doorbell ran, waking me up. Oh, no…It better not be…

I get up, dragging myself to the door.

But it's not her, it's Yugi.

YUGI'S POV

I arrive at Yami's door. Time to make peace.

I press the doorbell, and wait. He takes a while. When he does open the door he looks like he had just been sleeping. Uh oh…

"Sorry! I shouldn't have woken you…I'll come back later!" I say, bowing embarrassedly. He looks surprised to see me.

Yami takes a while processing what I said, and I stand there, and then turn away.

"Oh wait! Sorry…I was just taking a nap, sorry. What is it?" He says, realizing what I was doing.

I turn back, and give a half-smile.

"I was just wondering if we could stop ignoring each other and act like friends…okay?"

I wait for an answer, anxiously.

He smiles and nods. "Sure"

There is an awkward pause. He breaks it. "Do you…want to come in?"

"Err-Okay" I enter his familiar home. His parents are out on a big working trip together.

We sit on his couch, watching television. This is too…weird. I turn tell him I should leave when I notice he was watching me.

"Uh-" I start, but he cuts me off.

By kissing me.

I pull away, and look at him.

"Yami…"

He turns away, quickly. "I'm sorry"

"Why did you end our relationship if you still want to be with me? Is this a joke?" I'm too confused by now.

He turns back to face me. He looks…sad. What's going on?

Sorry it's so short, the next will be better, loads of school work, must go now!

Review….


End file.
